A stranger's Kiss
by twilight-stalker97
Summary: Bella Swan's out at a club when she see's Mike- a man who doesn't get that she doesn't like him. So she does what any normal person would in this situation... grabs the nearest guy and kiss him senseless. Enter; Edward Cullen.
1. CHAPTER 1: Can I borrow your lips?

A Stranger's Kiss

CHAPTER 1: Can I borrow your lips?

Crap! He's here… I turned to my left and was met with the most brilliant pair of green eyes—"I'm sorry!" I said and pressed my lips to his. He didn't respond at first, most likely shocked. Then he got more animated and into the kiss, his lips were in sync with mine. I looked to see if Mike was coming, My lips still on this stranger's. He wasn't. I leaned back and took a deep breath.

"I'm Edward." The beautiful man said. I took the time to fully appreciate him; he had nice toned arms, a sharp chiseled jaw, sparkling green eyes, and messy copper hair. He was gorgeous.

"And you are…"

I blushed wildly, "I'm Bella."

"Such a perfect name, for such a beautiful woman." He grinned.

"If had a dime for every time I heard that one." I muttered, grimacing at his clichéd cheesiness.

"Not too modest are you?"

"I didn't mean clichéd as in people call me beautiful all the time—"I blushed again probably making up a new shade of red.

"I know, beautiful." He smirked, "Want a drink?"

Before I could answer he grabbed my hand was pulling me towards the bar.

"I didn't say 'yes'", I grumbled.

"I didn't say you could kiss me either."

I felt my face flood with blood, "Technically, I didn't ask you."

We were at the bar now.

"Sexual harassment."

"You weren't complaining."

"No," He mumbled. "I wasn't."


	2. CHAPTER 2: Drunk off our asses

_**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I owned the book Twilight; I don't. It's all Stephanie Meyers brilliancy! The plot of this story however, IS mine! AU AH!**_

**AN: Thank you to all the favorites and subscriptions I got since I first put it up! My email is flooded… Can I have some more comments to motivate me? That would be appreciated very much! ;)**

We had a drink, and about seven more after that. To put it lightly, we were completely shitfaced. So, shitfaced that I found myself sharing a taxi with him, while leaving the club in Seattle. So shitfaced, that inside the taxi I was all over him like a horny teenager, and so fucking shitfaced that I invited him into my house.

I woke up in the morning with an agonizing headache. My head hurt. Then I realized that I was naked. My king size bed was messed up, and the pillow that I never slept on had a head indent fresh on the pillow. Holy Fuck! The only thing I could remember was those gorgeous eyes. I hit myself on the head for being so stupid, I had sex with a gorgeous guy, but I could not remember a thing. Where was that gorgeous guy anyway? I slipped out of bed and pulled on my robe, then walked to the kitchen looking for signs of the man along the way. I got to the kitchen with no sign of him still and saw Alice and Rose, my best friends forever.

"He left about a half hour ago." Alice said and didn't look away from the T.V.

"Why? What did you say to him?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing, I came to see if you were home, because you left the club and didn't tell me you were leaving last night and then I saw him leaving out the door."

"Did he leave a note?" I said some-what pathetically.

"On the fridge," Rose answered.

I walked to the fridge while asking, "How'd you get in anyway?"

"Spare key." They answered together.

I reached the fridge and read the note:

Bella,

Thank you for a wonderful night.

Edward Cullen

That was it? Really? I looked on the back. Nothing.

I sulked, and took some Tylenol for my killer headache, "Let's go get some coffee."

They shot me sympathetic looks as we left.

_

"That bastard," Rosalie said over her frappe when I showed them the note.

"He seemed so nice..." I sulked.

"Honey, there are a lot of fish in the sea." Alice said.

"Too many." Rose added.

I then realized they were right and I needed to put on my big-girl pants and get over Edward. He was just another notch on my belt; there were over one billion other men out there. His lost.

"You're right… Whatever. Did you guys hear about that new guy we are supposed to get to replace Carmen at work?" I asked to change the topic.

"Yeah, I hope he's cute!" Rose exclaimed.

"Me too." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"Don't you HAVE a boyfriend?"

"SOOO… It will be nice to have some more eye candy."

"Maybe you'll like him Bella!" Rose said to include me in the conversation.

"Maybe…" I answered.

"How's Jasper anyway?" I asked of Alice's high school sweetheart of 6 years.

"Great!" Alice said dreamily. "We've been trying these new positions in the bedroom that really give us a workout."

"EW!" Rose and I screeched.

"I do not want to hear about you and my twin brother's sexual escapades." Rosalie cringed.

"Like you never tell me anything about your sex-life." Alice retorted.

"Not about your brother!"

"Because I don't have a brother!"

I bust out laughing, "I love you guys, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Let's go shopping! That always makes me feel better!" Alice clapped happily.

"UGH!" I groaned, there went my good mood.

I was worn out after shopping with Alice, when she went shopping she was as exuberated as a horny Chihuahua on crack. Yikes. My bed was a mess, and they smelt like Edward so as I got home I changed them and I went to sleep.

I hated Mondays. They meant waking up at ungodly hours to go to work. Fun…

I shimmied into my pencil skirt, blue shirt, and stilettos, then grabbed a yogurt and was out the door. My hair was still wet from my shower so it curled up, and I let it hang down lamely.

When I got to the office I went straight to the conference room where we met to greet new staff.

"Morning Ms Swan," the secretary Jessica said and I gave her a curt nod.

"Good morning everyone." I said as I sat in between Rose and Alice. A chorus of hellos rang out.

Our boss Mr. Dell stood up, "OK every one, I would like you all to meet the newest photographer of the magazine, Mr. Edward Cullen."

I almost passed out.


	3. CHAPTER 3: Fuck my Life

_**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I owned the book Twilight; I don't. It's all Stephanie Meyers brilliancy! The plot of this story however, IS mine! AU AH!**_

**AN: I NEED MORE COMMENTS OR I WON'T WRITE MORE… I'm getting a lot of favorites and subscriptions but only 8 comments! (Thank you, 8 people!)**

I must have done some horrible deed in a past life, because God hated me. Why else would Edward be here. At my job… as the new photographer at my magazine. Fuck my life.

Alice and Rose's jaws dropped probably remembering him from when he was creeping out of my house.

Mr. Dell introduced everyone to him and every one answered with polite smiles of welcome. "This is Rosalie and Jacob from our automobile section, Alice from our fashion column, and Tyler and Angela—who you will be working with as photographers." Mr. Dell then gestured grandly to me, " And this lovely lady is our beloved chief editor; Bella Swan!"

Surprise was apparent on his face. He smiled brightly at me. "Hello Ms Swan."

"It's Bella." I corrected and he frowned at my sharp tone. Well what did he think? That we were friends? No, not after he left me with a note telling me how much he enjoyed his self. I hope he failed at something vital so I could fire him.

"Bella, that's no way to greet the newest member of our magazine!" Mr. Dell chastised.

"You're right, I'm sorry, that's no way I was just a little angry about something or rather someone who did something to me this weekend, but I'm over it or rather HIM, now." I look pointedly at Edward.

He raised a perfect eyebrow at me, curiously. Damn it, he was so perfect. I couldn't raise my eyebrow like that.

"Bella, can you give Edward a tour… show him how things run?" Mr. Dell asked.

"Sure. Let's go Cullen."

We got around the corner, when Edward stopped me. "Bella did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something wrong? No… Of course not…!" I answer sarcastically. If he didn't know, I wasn't going to tell him.

"This is the break room." I pointed. The tour went on like that, with an occasional question or comment from Edward.

"And this is my office." I finally came to our last stop. "As the editor I am very busy, so any little questions please ask other colleagues first, other than that my door is always open."

He nodded. "This is a nice view."

"Yeah, editor perks I guess." I looked out my window.

"I wasn't talking about the scenery, but that's nice too."

"I don't date co-workers."

"We don't need to date, to do what I want to do." He said coyly.

I closed the door quickly.

"Look… Cullen. What we did this weekend is over. Done. Finished. This is strictly business; besides you left, without a word."

"I left a note."

"Thanking me for my services." We had moved really close together and were in each other's faces.

"It wasn't like that," He said looking at my lips.

"Then what was it? If you didn't want to see me again, you could have at least had enough balls to tell me to my face."

"Oh, I think you've seen first handedly just how much balls I have."He grinned wickedly.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

"Just my whore."

I smacked him appalled that he would say such a thing.

Then the next thing I know we were kissing, his hands sneaking inside my shirt to fondle my breast.

"Bella I—Sorry!" Angela rushed out the room.

I pushed Edward off of me.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted.

"Sorry love, can I take you to lunch?"

"No! And don't call me love!"

"Bella, I'm sorry… I thought you wanted me"—

"I DON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I straightened my shirt and walked out before Edward could say anything else. Trying to save as much dignity as I could.

"Your bra is showing, Ms Swan." Jessica whispered.

There went that last shred of dignity.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Out of my system

_**DISCLAIMER: Although I wish I owned the book Twilight; I don't. It's all Stephanie Meyers brilliancy! The plot of this story however, IS mine! AU AH!**_

_**AN: So I don't know if you all have noticed but I'm trying to write a chapter everyday, but some days I might not be able to because I'm so busy and some days I might be able to write more than one. Maybe today… we'll see. Ok my little darlings at last we have Chapter 4! :D**_

The next week I worked at home for the rest of the week. I hid from Alice, Rose, and Jasper. I was working on editing a cooking piece for the magazine when my phone rang, it was my cousin Emmett. "Hey Em, what's up?" I answered.

"Oh nothing… can you open your door though?"

"No way"—I jumped up and on the door."You're here!"

He grinned, his dimples showing. "I flew in from Chicago yesterday." He said.

"What about your job and house?" I asked hugging him.

"My boss opened up a chain of gyms here, and he asked me to manage one and I jumped at the chance because my families here, and my room mate moved here, last month after getting a job offer at some magazine—but I don't know which one because I wasn't paying attention."

"Wow… where will you live?"

"Well... I was hoping I could stay here while I searched for a house."

"Sure, I have the guestroom. But why didn't you tell me though."

"I just did." He answered dumbly.

I gave him a look.

"I'm going to head to Forks and say hi to my favorite aunt and uncle." He said referring to my parents.

"They are your only aunt and uncle, Em." I shook my head at him.

He put his stuff in the guest room and walked to the door, "I'll let myself out. Later Bells."

"Bye!" I shouted from the living room.

"Oh… Hello ladies." I heard him say faintly. Ladies? Oh shit.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. "Where are you?"

I jump behind my expensive white couch.

"I'm not here!" I squeaked.

Two heads peek over the couch, one blond, one dark brunette. I scream and run to my room, Alice tackles me and Rose holds me down.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where have you been?" Alice demands.

"Here!" I answer loudly.

"Why weren't you at work, is the new guy that guy from the weekend—it looks like him, and who was that hot guy that left your apartment just now!" Rosalie yells.

"Let me up and I will explain!"

"I have been here because I'm afraid I will jump the new guy, who IS my guy from the weekend if I go to work. I seriously want to fuck his brains out and its not making it any easier to get over him, like we discussed before, and Rose that 'Hot guy' is my cousin, who's moving here from Chicago." I finally look at them and see that they're staring at me with wide eyes.

"Wow!" Alice said. "We need a plan B."

After we made a plan B the girls left. Plan B consisted of me literally screwing Edward out of my system. I hoped it worked. Plan B also consisted of me getting Em and Rose on a 'blind date.' I snorted when I heard that one, blind for Emmett. I didn't want to agree to the first part of the plan, but Alice yelled at me to—and I quote—"Grow some balls, and put on my big girl pants, or rather take them off." I love my friends.

I walked into work on Monday on a mission. I wore a dress and no panties for easy access. I also wore 6-inch stilettos. Not a good Idea, you would agree if you knew me. But I looked hot.

Jessica stuttered when she saw me, "Good morning Ms swan."

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Jessica. Can you let everyone know staff meeting at 10. Exept Edward. I will tell him myself."

"Yes ma'am."

I dropped my stuff off in my office then I walked over to Edwards office and knocked on the door. "Come in." He shouted. It was now or never. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Yes, "he said but never looked up and kept typing.

I walked so that I was standing in front of his desk. "Hello, Edward."

He quickly looked up. Then he did a double take. Wow, Bella you look um… nice…" He said, raping me with his eyes. Who was I kidding it was consensual, he looked like a sex god with his messy bronze hair, and his nice dark jeans . Yum.

"You know what looks even nicer," I asked with what I hope was an alluring voice.

"What?" He tried to discreetly adjust his pants.

"What I have underneath it."

He cleared his voice and said in a sexy voice, "Why don't you come around the desk and let me see for myself."

I walked around the desk. My core was tingling, and dripping wet. He held me by the waist, still sitting down and slowly lifted up my dress.

"Oh!" He said surprised then looked up at me with hooded eyelids. "You little tease, no panties and you waxed."

He stood up and placed me on his desk and spread my knees. My juices were dripping all over his desk.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Yes." I moaned.

"That's right, only me." He said and bent his head down, then licked my entrance one long time.

I grabbed a fist full of his hair and groaned. He flicked his tongue around my clit and then sucked on my sensitive nub. He kept sucking furiously as I convulsed violently. He sucked up every drop, then before I could rest pulled out his hard cock and thrust it inside of me. I bit his shoulder to stop from screaming out. He thrust in and out of me. Our sweat mixing as our hips met during each hard stroke.

"Fuck me harder," I begged.

He went faster.

"I want you to suck on my nipple." I whimpered.

He grabbed on to one with his mouth and sucked hard, while rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger, and still pumping inside of me.

I wasn't going to last long.

"I'm going to cum." I warned.

"Me too, love." He said before switching breast.

He thrust in one more time before spilling his seed into me. I didn't last much longer.

I grabbed some tissues off his desk, and cleaned off, then put on my dress.

"There's a meeting in 10 minutes." I said looking at my watch, I walked out leaving him staring after me dumbstruck.


End file.
